Who's your daddy? 3
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: This is continued, it leaves off with Faith, what will happen when Leo confesses something, or when Mokoto visits? Will Tohru's cancer be heald? There's only one wy to find out, read!And this one is going to have more than 1 chapter!
1. Faith moves!

**Everyone...this is the THIRD of my stories...to get this than go back and read the others...Who's your daddy? and Who's your daddy? 2 and so this is Who's your daddy? 3...ENJOY!!!!!!(ALL OF MY STORIES!!!)**

It has been years since Faith last saw Akito. She has grown up. She was now in her first year of high school and Leo was still her best friend. faith rarely frowned and Toru got over her cancer. She was fully recovered and they all lived pretty happily, until Ayame showed up. He came one day with open arms for Faith, she hugged him. He announce, "I would like to move in and get to know my neice better. And by brother." Of coarse Yuki hit in up side his head. Faith laughed so hard that she cried. Tohru even laughed just getting done with cancer, after all lughter is the greatist medicane. But Faith was older and told Leo everything, exept for the whole zodiac thing. She didn't want to keep it a secret, but she knew she had to. She only wished that she could tell him, every night she dreams of telling him and his reaction. Every night the reaction was different, he was happy and accepted her, he was scared and ran away, he was angry and stomed off, and the last reaction was that he didn't say anything and broke down in tears. Everytime Hatori erased his memories of what she told him. And when Faith gets older, her hair grows slower. So she doesn't have to worry about it that much. Her hair was always in the same style as it was when she was little, her hair is still mid back and she always wears a mini skirt. Like her mom did. Faith wears a long sleaved shirt as well as her skirt, everyday, except when it's in the winter, then she would wear pants.

"Mom, why do I have to keep the Sohma family secret away from Leo?" asked Faith, out of the blue.

"We told you you can't tell Leo, if he knew than we would have to erase his memories. You know that. I'm sorry but you can never tell him. Ever." Tohru placed her hand on her daughters head.

"But, how do you know how he'll act?" Faith was sad.

"It doesn't matter, it's Akito's decision." Tohru just started at her little girl, who winced at Akito's name. She was totally blind from what Akito did to her eye. It was worse than Hatori's eye.

"I don't care about Akito, especially after what he did to me." said Faith, she always hated Akito and always will.

"I know you hate Akito, and Leo is very important to you, but you can't abandon your family. The Sohma's are your family, and Leo's not. He's just your friend." said Tohru.

"How do you know?" Faith was in denial, because she loves Leo more than family. She really loves him.

"Because we know all of the Sohma's and Leo's not one of them. I'm sorry, you can never tell him." Tohru really was sorry.

"But-but I love him!" Faith got up and ran away, leaving her mom in shock. She locked herself in her room and than hoped out of the window and jumped onto the roof. She layed there and starred at the sky.

"Faith! Wait up!" shouted Tohru getting up and running after her.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki running the hallway.

"It's Faith," this made Haru and Kyo show up out of nowhere. "She told me she loves Leo than locked herself in her room." Tohru was out of breath after tht.

"I don't think she's in her room." said Kyo. He ran out side than he went up on the roof, sure enough she was there. "So Faith, what's with this whole, 'I love Leo' thing?" asked Kyo.

"It's true tho. I really do love him. Dad, you wouldn't understand." she said turned to her side, back to him.

"I would understand, because this is how I felt with your mom. Although see already knew about the curse. But, you know you can't ever tell him about the curse." she nodded.

"I know that, Mom already told me. But if I love him, than shouldn't I tell him?" Faith said looking at roof rubbing her index finger back and forth.

"No. You can't tell him. Never." he looked at her and she turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Ok, then. I won't tell him." said Faith.

"Let's go inside." said Kyo holding out his hand for hers, she took it and they climbed off the roof and headed inside.

**The next day at school...**

"Hey Faith, can I talk to you?" asked Leo in the deserted hall on there way to class.

"Yeah, what do want to know?" asked Faith.

"Well, we've been friends forever and I really want to tell you a secret. ust promise never to tell anyone, deal?" asked Leo.

"Oh I will! Cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my good eye!" she started to bunch her words together. "PLEASETELLMEIWONTTELLANOTHERLIVINGSOULEVEROHPLEASEPLEASEPLEASETELLME!!!!!!!!!YOURMYCLOSEST-"

"That's not what I meant really-" Leo was interrupted.

"IPROMISETONEVERLETANOTHERSOULKNOWABOUTWHATYOU'REGOINGTOTELLME!!!!" said Faith.

"That's not what I meant!" shouted Leo. He trapped Faith with his arms against the wall. She looked shocked. He was looking at the floor and continued talking. "I-I think-I-think that-I think-"

"Yes Leo? Youn think that, what?" asked Faith. Leo looked up and went on looking into her amethest eyes, she looked into his jade eyes.

"Faith," he took a deep breath. "I love you," he leaned in closer. "I really do." He leaned in more and tried to hug her, but she ducted. He looked at her strangley. "Don't you fell the same way about me that I fell about you?"

"Yes, I do. But I just can't hug you. I'm sorry." she looked down.

"Why can't you hug me if we love each other?" Leo was sad, she felt that on her, when he was looking at her, she sensed it.

"It's-it's my family. They'd have a cow if I hugged you, I'm sorry." she looked up.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's go to class. Ok?" he asked her.

"Ok." they were silent the whole way to class. When they got there, he opened the door for her and they sat in there usual spot, right next to each other. But today was unusually quite, and everyone knew something was wrong when they didn't talk. Soon school was over and Leo has always walked Faith half way home, but today he wanted to meet her family. The family of the person he loved. When they arrived, something wasn't right. Yuki was the only one there.

"Dad, where is everyone?" Faith asked Yuki.

"At the main house, Akito wanted to see them. He told me to stay here to tell you, than bring you over," Yuki looked up, he was curious. Who was this strange person with his daughter? "Faith, who is this?" asked Yuki staring at the strange boy.

"This is my best friend, Leo." said Faith.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." said Yuki.

"Leo, this is my dad." said Faith. Pointing at her dad, Yuki smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you!" shouted Leo, worried that he wouldn't accept him. Leo bowed.

"Dad, someone at school told me about this, 'Yuki fan club' that there used to be. They said that I looked like you, but they didn't know I was your daughter!" said Faith smiling. Yuki smiled back at her luaghing because of the memories.

"Faith, we're going to be leaving soon, ok?" asked Yuki. She nodded. Than a knock sounded at the door. Faith skipped over and answered it. It was someone she didn't know, someone she had never seen before. But she was pretty, her hair was down to her thighs and was glossy, her eyes brown, and she had hair ribbons which were big and bulky, but they watched her outfit perfectly. She was smiling and asked, "Excuse me, is Yuki Sohma here?"

"Yes he his. My ask who you are?" asked Faith.

"Tell him that Motoko wishes to speak with him." It was Motoko, and the whole time talking to Faith she looked at her eyes, and noticed that they were exactly like Yuki's! Faith skipped back to where her dad was and told him that Motoko is at the door and would like to talk with him. He walked to the door and saw Motoko standing there, in the door way.

"Motoko? What brings you here?" he was very curious, he hadn't seen her sincce high school.

"I came to take you away, marry you Yuki Sohma. I want to be Mrs. Motoko Sohma!" said Motoko reaching for his hand, he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have a family here." said Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, who was that girl who answered the door? She had your eyes." said Motoko smiling weirdly.

"Actually, she my daughter. Mine, Tohru Honda's, Hatsuahru Sohmas', and Kyo Sohma's." said Yuki. He was quite embarassed.

"Oh, is that so. Well than you can take her with us!" she said going to hug Yuki, he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I can't leave with you, with our daughter, I can't do that. Not to her or my family, I think it would be best if you would leave." said Yuki. He let go off her and closed the door, he has no patience who tires to break up with family.

"Dad, are we going to leave?" asked Faith, her eyes sympathetic as always.

"Yes, we must't keep everyone waiting. Would Leo like a walk home" asked Yuki. Faith shrugged.

"Let me ask," than she skipped away and asked Leo, he nodded, she skipped back. "He would love a walk home! It's on the way to the main house too!" said Faith. _Kill two brids with one stone._ Thought Yuki.

Leo, ready to go?" asked Faith, he nodded. "You haven't said since school." said Faith.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking lately." said Leo, he sounded sad. Faith went up and held his hand, she looked at him, at then they smiled. He knew there wasnothing to worry about.

"Let's go." said Yuki.

"Ok Dad!" shouted Faith. She held onto Leo's hand and pulled him to the door, when they got there she let go.

**At the main house...**

"Come in." said that cold voice that Faith had heard many years before, but her question was why did **_he_**, want to see her after all these years? After what he did to her, what did he want know? To kill her? Know one really knows. Faith gabbed the handle to the door and all of the memories that he did to her, but the sweet revenge that she got on him. She slid the door open, all eyes turned to them. She walked up and sat down, in her usual spot, in front of Akito. He looked at her, three birds landed on her, she didn't flinch. Akito began to walk at her, he made his way to her and kneeled down, his face in front of hers. She never once fliched or winced. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, her eye showed she wasn't afraid, they showed that she will do anything to protect the ones she loves. "Hello, Faith. I hear you're in love with your best friend. Someone who isn't a Sohma? This Leo fellow, don't worry I won't hurt him, much." Akito smiled. How did he know about Leo?

"Don't lay a hand on him!" shouted Faith.

"If you don't want him to be hurt, than stay here with me. Help me make my decisions, it's about time you do." said Akito.

"But what about my mom, and dad's. What about them? My family and Leo?" asked Faith, tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Oh, well you'll see your family at New Year's and Leo at school. But you'll lve her now, with me, Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, Rin, Kisa, and Ritsu. You'll still be with your family just not your birth parents." Akito grinned and evil grin.

"What if, I don't want to live with you?!" shouted Faith.

"You have no choice, this is the roosters destiny. Be by the head of the family's side, you can't complain, you can't refuse." said Akito. Faith started to cry. Akito actually hugged her. She just cried, she didn't care who hugged her. Than her parents ran over and Akito gave her to her parents. "I'll give a few moments alone." Akito was being nice, for once.

"I don't want to stay. I want to to go back, with you." Faith could hardly spit out the words from crying, she held onto her mom. Haru placed his head on her cheek. Yuki placed his hand on her back. Kyo placed his hand on the top of her head.

"You will go back with us." Tohru said.

"I will?" asked Faith.

"Yes, to get all of your things," said Tohru. "Atleast you'll have your own house, you'll live with Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Rin there. We'll still vist you, after and before school and everyday." Tohru had finished. Faith was out of tears, her eyes red.

"Ok, I guess I can live with that. But, I'll still miss you. Alot." said Faith.

"We know. We know." said Haru.

"Can we decorate my room today, paints and everything?" asked Faith.

"Of coarse." said Yuki.

"We'll get right on it after this, ok?" asked Kyo. Faith nodded. They all took their places and than Akito entered.

"Did you talk? And you're ok with it?" asked Akito. Faith nodded.

"Well than, want to see your room?" asked Akito, he was being strangely nice. What was this? Does he always acted like this when people left their home?

"Yes, I would like to see my room." said Faith.

"Shigure!" shouted Akito. Shigure appread in the door way and saw Faith, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo sitting there. "Show young Faith here to her new room. Haru's old room."

"Yes, Akito. Come with me." said Shigure winking at Faith. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru growled(but mostly Kyo), and once they got into the hall, the three fathers applied three bumps to his head. In other words they hit Shigure in the head, hard! For hitting on their daughter, Faith giggled because she thought it was funny.

"So you'll be living here, I wondered when Akito would tell you." said Shigure.

"You knew...the whole time?!" said Kyo shivering from anger.

"Shigure tell us, why didn't you say something before?!" shouted Yuki.

"He-he," sais Shigure. "Well Akito told me not to tell you."

"Haru?" this voice was familliar, it was a voice of his high school crush, Rin!

"Rin?" asked Haru.

"Yes, it's me!" said Rin from the shadows. "Who's that cute little girl?" asked Rin. "She has your hair, is she your sister?"

"Well, actually, she's my daughter, as well as Yuki's, Kyo's, and Tohru's. Well, I have to go now, we have to fix her room up." said Haru, he waved at her than walked away.

"Oh, well-" is all Rin could say before Haru walked away. He's never done that to her before. "Haru, what's with you?" Rin asked herself.

"He's married, and has a kid. He loves both of them. You can't stop the love of a family, Rin." said a voice from behind, she turned around, frightened, it was only Hiro. That sneeking "kid".

"HIRO!!!!!WHEN DID YOU SHOW UP?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Rin, in shock of course...Hiro looked at her(he was as high as her now).

"I've been here the whole time." said Hiro.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!!!!!!!" shouted Rin, when she realized that this so wasn't like her, she calmed down and was serious. Hiro giggled. She slapped him...he deserved it is what she probably thought.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" asked Hiro, rather loud.

"Sneaking up on me, how many times do I have to tell you don't sneak up on people? You'll give them heart attacks." said Rin, she walked away going to the lake.

"She's sad, she really is." said Hiro to himself quietly.

**Faith's new room, Haru's old one...**

"So what color do you want the walls, Faith?" asked Tohru with a roller in her hand and her other hand was on her waist. She pointed the poller to the ceiling, like 'I shall...SAVE THIS ROOM WITH PAINT!', she looked at the ceiling like it was the sky.

"I would like to have, um hmmm," she pondered for a moment. "Blue, black, and red." she smiled with her eyes closed, and tilted her head to the side.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Haru, he punched air with both hands and looked up with his eyes closed. Faith just smiled.

"Those are the colors I would like to have. Please, it would make me feel like home. Black for Daddy Haru, red for Daddy Kyo, and blue for Daddy Yuki, and all of them for you mom." said Faith.

"Ok, if that's what you want." said Yuki smiling softly like he usually does.

"Yeah." is all Kyo could say. Then they started to paint and finish the final touches for her "new" room.

**Five hours later...**

"So, do you like your room?" asked Tohru, covered in paint. Haru, Yuki, and Kyo were covered in paint but resting from the heavy lifting. From the store, to the house, to her room.

"Yes!!!I love it!" said Faith, her hands placed together and placed on the side of her face. "But it won't be home, not without you," she put her arms on her side and looked down. She walked over to her bad with a bag of things, not clothes, not books, just pictures in frames. One of her family, and four separate ones of each parent. They just watched her place each one so gently. "There, perfect." Pictures were on the walls, her desk, and her nightstand.

"Yes, I believe it is." said Yuki sitting his daughter's bed next to her, putting his arm on her shoulders, and kissed the side of her head.

"These pictures, they are beautiful, even the frames are beautiful." said Tohru looking around Faith's room.

"We've better get going," said Kyo looking down. Haru finished putting her clothes in her dresser, which was covered pictures on it. "It's almost dinner. Oh, Faith you can't be late to dinner. It's at 7 o'clock everyday. Ok?"

"Ok Daddy." said Faith looking at her dad.

"It is extreamly important, if you don't make it on time, you will be punnshed." said Haru.

"Faith, protect yourself, and please visit often." said Tohru.

"Don't worry, I will visit you everyday before and after school." said Faith smiling.

"Be sure to do that, and we'll have Momiji pick you up everyday. So you can see him more. He'll be like, your personal escort. He'll live here by your side, and walk with you to and from school, and he'll be your Brother, and friend." said Yuki.

"Faith, don't worry we'll always be with you, in pictures, memories, and your heart," said Haru, he made his way over to Faith, knelt down and placed his hands on her knees. He looked her in the eyes. She was about to cry. "We love you, Faith. We really do love you." Haru finished talking hugging his daughter as she cried.

"Dad," she managed to get out through her sobs. "Please, don't worry about me. Please visit me. And please promise me to leave my room the same and keep everything the same, please." begged Faith.

"How could you ask us to do that. Not worry about you? You are our daughter, and we have to worry about you. It's our job to worry, care, and protect you." said Yuki. She stopped crying, haru let her go, and got her a tissue for her tears and nose.

"Ok, well I have to go. It's almost dinner. I'll call you and see you tomarrow." said Faith, she got up and hugged her parents, one at a time.

"Ok, remember, we're always with you and we'll always lve you and be there for you. Just call us and we'll come right over." said Tohru when Faith hugged her.

"Take care of yourself. Protect yourself." said Kyo when he hugged Faith.

"We'll be at home, and if you need someone fast just go to Momiji or Hatori, ok? Just don't ever go to Akito, and someone not of the zodiac. Ok?" asked Yuki hugging is daughter, she nodded.

"Faith, control your blsck side and train everyday. Remeber that, ok?" asked Haru when he hugged Faith, she nodded and stepped back.

"Bye, we'll it's time for dinner. Good-bye. I love you." she walked away and continued crying. Silently though.

**At the cafeteria...**

"Sister Faith! Over here!" shouted Momiji, waving his hand.

"Brother Momiji!" shouted Faith. She walked over and sat next to him and hugged him. "I am SO glad to see you." said Faith in Momiji's arms, she felt a strange hand on her back. She turned around quicky, only to find her Uncle Ayame.

"Well, well Faith. I see your living here, poor, poor, poor Faith." said Ayame.

"Uncle Ayame!" said Faith. She hugged him and cried in his arms. The closest thing to family to here right now. He was surprised when she hugged him, than hugged her back.

"It's ok Faith, I'll be here because I'm moving in as well!" smiled Ayame.

"Uncle Ayame, I'm so thankful that your my uncle." said Faith sobbing.

"It's ok Faith, it's ok." said Ayame.

"I know, but I will always miss them." said Faith.

"I know, I know." said Ayame.

**After dinner...**

Faith was on her bed, looking at pictures of her family. She was crying, holding a picture of her family and than she hugged it. Holding it close to her heart, she rolled into a ball and layed on her side. A knock sounded on the door, she didn't answer, they opened the door anyway. Say her laying on the bad, and she heard the person gasp, shut the door, and run away. She just cried more, this made her think that when people see her, they run away from the awful sight. She just shut her eyes and pretended that she was at home, than she remembered something. The phone! She could call them and than she'll be happy. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. She hit the answering machine. _You've reached the home of the Yuki, Haru, and Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. If you called for Faith Sohma, she's moved so talk to her about the number. Leave a message and we'll call you as soon as we can. Thank you and have a great day!_ In the message, Haru said his name, Yuki said his name, Kto said his name, and Tohru said the rest. But at the end they all said "Thank you and have a great day!". She hng up without a message and threw they phone. Her black side was coming, she got into her position and started to meditate. This time it didn't work, the black side came out, she stormed out of the room and stomped down the hall and out of the house, hitting things on her way out. She puched the walls, she pushed people, and ran out of the house and to the lake. She saw Rin there, she splashed the water and sat down on the ground. Rin turned around.

"Hello." said Rin.

"What do you want?!" shouted Faith. She was really mad and this wasn't the time to mess with her.

"I was here fisrt, after all. What's your name? Faith?" asked Rin, she made her way over to her.

"Stop! I don't come near me!" shouted Faith holding her head in the hands and than she started to tear up.

"I can't help it, I loved your father Haru, and your the closest thing to him. So I must take you, and tell your dad to come for you and stay with me or he'll never see you again." Rin grabbed her hand. Faith pulled away.

"Don't come near me! If you do touch me, who know's what I'll do!" shouted Faith.

"What are you going to do?" laughed Rin.

"You don't want to find out!" shouted Faith getting up and walking walking backwards and shaking her head.

"Yes I do!" she spotted her necklace, not the locket, the necklace of sealing. She ran over, grabbed the necklace, and yanked it off her neck holding it in her hand and putting it nexted to her heart.

"No!" shoted Faith grabbing for the necklace, she was an inch away but the pain started to kick in. She screamed and fell the her knees. "Do you know what you just did?!" shouted Faith. Rin just stood there in shock, Faith transformed, the wings were gone and she looked different from Kyo's form. She was red and black, she had red stripes down her head and her back. Just like her pigtails, the rest of her was black. She also had horns like Kyo, but they looked just like her pigtails and they were black, with red around them, like her hair. her eyes were still red though, she only had a little of purple, where her black pupil should be. Her pupil was purple. Rin saw this sight and vomited. Faith turned for the wall and ran, she jumped the wall into the forest. She ran and ran, than shereached a cliff. She was out of breath and sat down, catching her breath.

**Back at the main house...**

"Faith?Faith?" shouted Tohru. "Where are you?Faith?!"

"Rin!" Haru shouted when he saw her. "What happened?!"

"That-that monster? You-your dau-daughter w-was a-a-a-a m-m-m-moster!" she finally spit it out, she was horrified.

"What? You don't accept my daughter?" asked Haru. "One of the zodiac? A Sohma? You deny one of our family?" asked Haru, he was mortified. She didn't accept his daughter for who she was. And he **_loved_** her. What did he ever see in her? He saw the necklace of sealing in her hand. "What is this? You were the one who did this to her?" Haru piled on the a bunch of guilt on her with those words. He took the necklace from her and walked away.

"I know who did this to her." said Haru walking over to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Who?" asked Tohru in tears.

"Rin. She wanted this," he showed them the necklace. "She took it and Faith transformed." Haru finished closing his hand with the necklace.

"Did Rin say where she was?" asked Kyo.

"No need, she's in the forest," said Haru. "She always is when she transforms. Remember last time."

"Let's go." said Yuki, the all headed for the wall and went through the forest looking for Faith. When they found her she was sitting on the edge of the cliff and her head was in her hands.

"Faith?" asked Kyo.

"Who else would ot be?!" shouted Faith.

"Be careful, she's black." said Haru.

"Faith, calm down." said Yuki.

"NO!" shouted Faith.

"But we're here!" shouted Tohru.

"Yes, but you weren't there when I needed you!" shouted Faith. "I needed you all and you weren't there for me! You weren't even home!" said Faith.

"Faith," said Tohru. "We were out, getting something, something for you."

"Why do you leave me to rott and die?! And if you don't I'll run away and never come back!" shouted Faith. Tohru walked up and leaned on her daughter's back. She flinched. She wondered what was going on, after that she didn't walk away.

"Why? What happened?" Tohru asked. Faith changed back crying(fully dressed), and she turned around and hugged her mom.

"Well, after dinner I called you, but you weren't there. And I heard that the message on the machine was changed and I just got so mad. I started to turn black, I tried to stop it but I could. I was just so mad. I lost it. I stormed out, hitting things, and breaking things, pushing people, I sat out by the lake and saw Rin. I was just so mad and black, I warned her to get away but she wouldn't and took my necklace and I changed. I knew you would find out and I was so ashamed, so I took off. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so, so, so, sorry." Faith was holding onto her mom as hard as she could.

"Come on, let's take you home." said Yuki.

"With you?!" asked Faith happily.

"No, to the min house, where you belong." said Kyo.

"But I hate it there!" said Faith.

"We know, but it's your duty, and your destiny." said Tohru tearing up.

"I don't care! I want to make my own destiny!" said Faith, rather loudly.

"We will always be by your side," said Yuki. "No matter what your destiny is. That is how parents are. We love you very much and we will always be by your side even if we're not there. Ok?" Yuki asked Faith she nodded her head and smiled. And for anyone who thinks there parents don't care, they do. They care about school, your education and health and well being. They care about your destiny and want you to be happy, even if you can't stop your destiny, if it's already made up, just make the best of it.Smile and be care free. Don't worry about anything, just be who you want to and make your dreams come true. Anything you want, it's there. Just imagine it and make your dreams come true, don't worry about what people think and make your destiny the way you want it, that goes for all of you. Every single one.

**I hope you enjoyed this story and my advice. It helps people, all of my advice does. Even the one in my second Who's your daddy?, it's called Who's your daddy? 2...please read my last to fan fics and enjoy. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Faith accepts her life

Faith was walking to school, with Momiji, when they saw people dancing and singing. It was the Faith Sohma Fan Club. They sang, "FAITH!!! WE LOVE FAITH!!!!!!FAITH!!!!FAITH!!!!!FAITH!!!!!!" Oh course they were guys, but she still thought they were pathetic. She never told them that, it would break their hearts. Momiji laughed after that. Faith shot him a look that said, 'What's so funny?'. It was an evil look as well, but sweet at the same time. Warming and cold, but it was her and she knew he would tell her why he laughed, and would put it behind them.

"It's just, your dad, Yuki, had a Prince Yuki Fan Club. They would dance and sing and scream his name and had rules and a presidant and were obsessed with him. They seemed just like them. I wonder if their realated." said Momiji. He placed his finger on his chin pondering.

"Was Motoko part of the Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Faith asked Momiji.

"Yes! She was presidant!" Momiji pointed to the sky in a smily and happy way.

"No wonder why she came to the house and asked for Dad." she told herself, Momiji looked over and his draw dropped and his eyes big. Than seeing her, he smiled.

"So how's it at school?" asked Momiji.

"Good, I guess. I have good grades. And I'm in love," Faith paused for a second thinking of Leo, Momiji gasped and looked at me shocked. "With my best friend."

"Does Akito know?!" Momiji was worried.

"Yes, but-" She paused to think. "But I don't know, I told him no. I didn't love him, to protect him. But I do love him and I can't help it." Faith started to tear up, her tears rolled down her face.

"It's ok Faith, sister, it's ok." said Momiji, hugging his "sister".

"Momiji, what about, Momo?" Faith asked.

"Huh?" Momiji didn't hear her right, is what she thought. He just was shocked that she knew about Momo. His sister.

"You, know, your sister. Your little sister, she goes to my school. He always as been, it wasn't until I saw her that I knew she was your sister. Momiji, why didn't you tell me?!" Faith was crying, all these years, she was his "sister". But Momiji had a real sister, so was he just showing her pitty or what?

"So, you found out about Momo? She's my sister, but my mom and her, they don't know me. They had their memories surpressed. Well, my mom at least, Momo was born after me and doesn't know me." Momiji was away from Faith and was looking down on the ground.

"How come you called me sister, if you already had one?" Faith was curious.

"Because I didn't have a sister, she didn't know me. You were the closest thing to a sister. My REAL sister never knew me, or anything. So she wasn't my sister, Faith, you are." said Momiji, looking at Faith.

"Than how come she told me to tell her brother Momiji, hi?!" Faith started to walk. Momiji stood there.

"Faith," Momiji was going to say something. Walking up to her.

"Momiji, just, please let me be. I have to think, I'm sorry. I'll see you after school, ok?" she asked, standing in her tracks.

"Ok, I'll see you after school." Momiji told her, she started to walk agian, Momiji turned around and started walking to the main house.

**At school...**

"FAITH!" shouted Leo, running up to her waving his hand. She smiled at waved at him. He was in front of her and out of breath.

"Hi Leo." she said smiling.

"Hi," he took a second to cath his breath, when he did, he continued. "So, what's up? I hear you moved already. How's your new home?" he asked her. She was shocked. Then she looked down, sad.

"I hate it there, away from my parents." said Faith about to cry, she wanted to hug someone, she wanted to hug Leo. But she couldn't.

"Faith, lately you've been," he was thinking of a word to decribe this.

"I've been what?!" Faith asked, angerly. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Depressed," Leo said. faith walked away. "Where are you going Faith?! Class is this way!" he pointed in the opposide direction.

"I'm going home, I'm telling the office I don't feel good and I'm going home." she told him, not stopping.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." said Leo. Waving, even though she couldn't see him waving. He smiled and walked to class.

**At the main house...**

"Huh, you're home?" Momiji asked, violin in one hand. His bow in the other. (Authors note: A bow, if you don't know, it the thing you pull across the strings of a violin, cello, or any such realated strings insterment. Besides guitar and base.)

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling all that great. I wanted to come home, not in the mood for school. I'll be in my room." said Faith staring to walk to her room.

"Wait!" Momiji called for her, getting up and chasing after her. He managed to stop her. "Akito, he wants to see you." Momiji was looking at the ground.

"Ok, tell him I'll change then go see him. Thank you." Fath said. Momiji noticed that she was always serious, and cold now that she's here. She seems kind of like Kureno. She walked into her room and changed into her mimi skirt, and long sleeved shirt. It was a V neck. She tied her hair in her special pig tails. She walked to Akito's house. And kncocked on the door.

"Come in." Akito said coldly. She slid the door open and walked in, sliding the door shut behind her.

"What did you want to see me for, Akito?" Faith asked.

"You seem different, colder, less full of life, but I hear your in love," Akito turned around and looked at her. "Please, sit." Faith walked up and sat down.

"Where did you hear that?" Fatih was shocked, but didn't show it in her voice or face.

"Faith, Faith, Faith, Faith. I know everything. I found out before, poor thing, you must have forgotten. Well, anyways, you are staying here now, home schooled and everything. You will always be here if I need you," Akito walked over and grabbed a lock of her hair, her pig tail, but he was holding it loosly, he continued. "Isn't that right Faith?"

"Yes, Akito. I'll be here always. Except when I see my parents, right?" Faith looked up at him.

"I guess. But when I need you, you have to come. Ok?" he asked her, she nodded. She became a strand in his tangled mess of webs.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Akito. I think we understand each other a little more. You need me, and I need you." Faith said.

"That's right. Now you can leave if you wish to." Akito slid his hand down her hair, she stayed in place.

"I-I have to be here unless you need me. So I'll stay." Faith told him, looking at the ground.

"Good girl. You've learned much, my little rooster." Akito said. He looked out of the window. And Faith got up and leaned against the wall, slid down and stared at the wall across the room. She was next to Aktio, a bird flew in and landed on Faith, another one flew in a landed on her, one after another joined Faith. Until, there was about ten. Finally one landed on Akito, because Faith was full.

"I don't get it Akito. Isn't there a way to break the curse?" Faith asked.

"Yes, but that's classified information." said Akito.

"Oh, ok." That was all they said for the rest of the day, until dinner. Faith was completly quiet during dinner, sitting in between Ayame and Momiji. Hatori, Kisa, and Kisa was across the table from her. Kisa in the middle.

"So-um-did Akito do anything to you today?" Momiji asked. Faith shook her head.

"Are you sure? Are you telling us everything?" Ayame asked, Faith shook her head.

"What about Leo?" Hatori asked. Faith slapped her fist down on the table, got up, and walked away into her room. She only faintly hear them at the dinner table.

"Hatori! Why did you have to bring up Leo?!" Kisa asked. A knock sounded on the door.

"Faith? It's me, Uncle Ayame," he slid open and found her sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of her family in the dark. The picture in one hand, and she was holding her locket and the necklace of sealing in her other hand. There was no window. "Are you ok?" asked Ayame. She shook her head. Ayame walked over.

"What's wrong, you can tell me," Ayame said sitting on her bed, hand on her back. She shook her head. "You can't talk can you?"

"I can talk," Faith said. "I choose not to, because I might cry."

"Well, you have to talk, so we know what you have to say. So we can help you." Ayame tried helping.

"I can't be helped now. I've been sucked into Akito's void. And I can't get out. I'm being sufficated my the darkness." she started to cry, her tears dripped on to her picture, and she held it tight to her heart. She leaned over on Ayame, he hugged her.

"It's ok, it'll be ok. You have us." he said.

"Thanks Uncle Ayame, you know what to say. That, really helped me. As long as I have people who love my, there will always be light in the sufficating black void. I will always have air, breaths to take. I will never be dead on the inside as long as I live. Thank you so much, Uncle Ayame." Faith smiled and wipped her tears, looking forward to the next day.


End file.
